junglebookfandomcom-20200222-history
Species
List of Character Species * Mowgli (मोगली; feral child), also referred to as Naked Frog. * Akela (अकेला Akēlā, "alone"; Indian Wolf), leader of the wolf pack. * Raksha (रक्षा Rakṣā, "protection"; Indian Wolf), also called Mother Wolf, Mowgli's adoptive mother. * Father Wolf (Indian Wolf), Raksha's mate and Mowgli's adoptive father. The 1967 film names him "Rama", meaning "pleasant, supreme". * Baloo (भालू Bhālū, "bear"; Sloth Bear), Mowgli's best friend. In Kipling's book, he is described as a sleepy old bear, who teaches Mowgli the law of the jungle. * Bagheera (बघीरा Baghīrā; Black Panther), Mowgli's mentor. Hindi bāgh (बाघ) means "tiger". * Bandar-log (बन्दर-लोग Bandar-lōg, "monkey-folks"; Gray Langurs), monkeys who are treated as pariahs for their scatterbrained anarchy. They kidnap the very young Mowgli, who is rescued by Bagheera, Baloo, and Kaa. * Ko (को Kō; Indian Crow), only mentioned * Kaa (का Kā; Indian Rock Python), Mowgli's wise mentor and friend. * Hathi (हाथी Hāthī, "elephant"; Indian Elephant), leader of the elephants and the individual called "The True Master of The Jungle". * Hathi's sons (Indian Elephants) * Tabaqui (तंबाकूवी Taṃbakūvī; "Dish-Licking Dog"; Golden Jackal); he feeds on scraps from either Shere Khan or the wolves of the Seeonee Pack. In some adaptions, he is a hyena. He is the only friend of Shere Khan, as well as Shere Khan's companion, informer, right-hand individual, follower, partner, attendant, accomplice, sidekick, spy, messenger and ally. He is killed by Grey Brother after the Grey Brother interrogates him into admitting both what Shere Khan plans to do and where and then crushes the jackal's back in Tiger, Tiger. * Mang (मङग Maṅg, "go"; bat) * Pappu (पपु Papu, "protector"; cat) * Shere Khan (शेर खान Śhēēr Khān, "King Tiger"; Bengal Tiger), according to Erika Klemm: Hindi-deutsches Wörterbuch (Leipzig 1971) शेर means "lion" or "tiger" a man-eating Royal Bengal Tiger who is the main villain and the archenemy of Mowgli, who is often known in both the short stories by Kipling to the point of even being described by the author himself as through his saying that part of the name showing that he "was a chief among tigers" and in multiple adaptations as the one called "The King of Tigers". Despite being born with a withered leg and derisively nicknamed "Lungri" ("The Lame One") by his own mother, Shere Khan is aggressive, arrogant, self-centered, selfish and he sees himself as the rightful lord of the jungle, likely out of conceit drawn by excessive pride over his being "a chief among tigers". Tabaqui is his only friend, as well as his companion, informer, right-hand individual, follower, partner, attendant, accomplice, sidekick, spy, messenger and ally. * Rama (रमा Ramā; Water Buffalo) * Mysa (मौसा Maisā, "uncle"; water buffalo) * Chil (चील Cīl, "kite"; Brahminy Kite), in earlier editions called Rann (रण Raṇ, "battle") * Ikki (इकी Ikī; Indian Porcupine), in earlier editions called Sahi (साही Sāhī, "porcupine") * Tha (था Thā, "He was"; Indian Elephant), the first of the elephants according to Hathi * Thuu (थू Thū; Indian Cobra), also called White Hood, a blind albino cobra. Mowgli gives him the derisory epithet "Thuu" (allegedly meaning "it has dried" referring to the poison in Thuu's fangs) upon discovering that the supposedly deadly cobra's fangs are in fact withered and dried up from age and disuse. Protector of ancient treasures * Grey Brother (Indian Wolf); the oldest of Father Wolf and Raksha's cubs * Phaona (फवाना Phavānā; Indian Wolf), Phao's father * The Dholes * Oo (ऊ Ū''; Turtle) * Jacala (जाचला ''Jacalā, "obstacle"; Indian Crocodile). In Red Dog it is stated that Mowgli broke a knife on Jacala's back during a protracted fight with him. * Mao (मवा Mavā; Indian Peacock), in earlier editions called Mor (मोर Mōr, "peacock") * Won-Tolla (Indian Wolf), an outlier who warns Mowgli's tribe of the dholes * Chikai (चीकै Cīkai, "squeak"; rat) * Phao (फवा Phavā; Indian Wolf), son of Phaona, leader of The Free People * Ferao (फोडवा Phōṛavā, "woodpecker"; Scarlet Woodpecker) Human characters * Messua, wife of the richest man of the human village, who decides to adopt the wild Mowgli, believing (probably mistakenly) that he is their long-lost son Nathoo. * Messua's husband, the richest man of the village; his name is not given. * Nathoo (नत्थू Natthū), the long-lost son of Messua and her husband, who has been snatched by a tiger (arguably, Shere Khan). * Buldeo (बलदेव Baladēvā, "powerful lord"), the elderly (or at least middle-aged) chief hunter of Messua's village. He is boastful, arrogant, greedy and superstitious and he is furious when Mowgli, who knows what the jungle is really like, contradicts some of Buldeo's more fanciful stories about the jungle. He hopes to get the limping man-eating Royal Bengal Tiger Shere Khan The Tiger, so he can get a substantial reward placed out as a bounty on the tiger's life for the tiger's skin. * Kamya (काम्या Kāmyā), one of the village boys who herd buffalo along with Mowgli. In contrast to Messua's husband, he has a name but no description. Gallery Indian Wolf.jpg|Indian Wolf 1 Indian Wolf - Adult.jpg|Indian Wolf 2 Indian Wolf - Adult and Cubs.jpg|Indian Wolf 3 Pack of Indian Wolves.jpg|Indian Wolf 4 Himalayan Brown Bear.jpg|Himalayan Brown Bear Black Panther.jpg|Black Panther (Indian Leopard) Brahminy Kite.jpg|Brahminy Kite Indian Rock Python.jpg|Indian Rock Python Indian Elephant.jpg|Indian Elephant Bengal Tiger.jpg|Bengal Tiger Golden Jackel.jpg|Golden Jackel Borneo Orangutan.jpg|King Louie in real life Grey Langurs.jpg|Grey Langurs Pack of Dholes.jpg|Dholes Indian Cobra.jpg|Indian Cobra Indian Crested Porcupine.jpg|Indian Crested Porcupine Indian Crocodile.jpg|Indian Crocodile Indian Rhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros Indian Vulture.jpg|Indian Vulture Indian Vultures.jpg|Indian Vultures Sloth Bear.jpg|Baloo as a Sloth Bear in real life from Disney Asian Black Bear.jpg|Baloo as an Asian Black Bear in real life from the Russian version American Black Bear.jpg|American Black Bear Striped Hyena.jpg|Tabaqui in real life from the anime version Spotted Hyena.jpg|Tabaqui from "The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story" in real life Water Buffalo.jpg|Water Buffalo Water Buffalo Herd.jpg|Water Buffalo Herd References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Minor characters